


Hopeless

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crockertier John is corrupt asf, M/M, No Game AU, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Sexual Asphyxiation, Sidekick Jake, Superhero Dirk, Superherostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English, also known as The Page, gets captured by The Batterwitch's son, John Crocker. Instead of killing The Page, John decides to have some fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriadicUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/gifts).



Going out every night seemed like a dream come true for most. They wouldn’t have to sit inside doing nothing and would be able to get some fresh air. Unfortunately, that fell under partying or going out on simple dates- and most of ‘going out’ happened on the weekend. However, for Jake English, he went out every single night. In his humble opinion, it wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. Then again, he never went out to flirt or party, but rather fight crime as The Page. He worked alongside his boyfriend, The Prince as a faithful sidekick. To most, the sidekick position would’ve been almost an insult, but Jake was proud to work alongside him.

The dark-skinned man wore a pair of tight yellow short-shorts, something he thought was a good idea when he was first designing his superhero outfit. After a year of going into the field, he quickly began regretting that decision, having gotten into more than his fair share of fights where the villain tried going for his bare legs. Luckily, he was usually able to put a stop to it before any real damage was done, but it was a large concern Dirk had brought up with him on more than one occasion. Still, the avid fans of he and The Prince absolutely adored the short-shorts, so he kept them, instead being more careful to protect himself during fights. Most of the villains weren’t too bad anyway, simple bank robbers or muggers that decided they needed to strike. Sometimes the fights ended with snapped necks, other times they ended with the villain being dropped off at the local police station.

Of course, due to the fact that they were superheros, it meant they attracted those that wanted to oppose them: super-villains. Jake and The Prince had taken down a few that tried claiming any control over the city with ease, not wasting a second in capturing or killing the perpetrators. If anything, they grew annoying after awhile. At least, the two thought that way. With no real enemies trying to take control, Jake and The Prince let their guards down, instead taking down any that tried to commit petty crimes while battling their everyday lives. Believe it or not, social lives were hard to keep up when one was a secret superhero at night. Still, they tried their best, choosing the city over friendships at times. It was a hard decision to make, but if they were to hang up their secret identities, the city would never be the same. Innocent people would die.

Due to their busy lives, Jake and The Prince never noticed the rival group rise up, lead by The Batterwitch. When they did take notice, it was too late; the rival group had gotten much too powerful to take down all at once, leaving the heroes to take them all down one-by-one. They found it was quite easy to research them however, as most of their information was hackable by a mutual friend of theirs, Mituna Captor. He was able to dig up the fact that The Batterwitch was a woman named Candace Peixes and she had two children, Jane and John Crocker. Mituna relayed all the information he found back to Jake and The Prince, though they found they couldn’t do much with it. Candace, Jane, and John could not be found in public, almost like they never existed. Even Mituna wasn’t able to find anything on them.

The situation left The Prince and Jake confused, but willing to fight to get their city back. Crime slowly began increasing, causing more and more problems and cluing other villains in on the fact that it was apparently safe to do whatever they wanted. The heroes didn’t know what to do, though one thing was certain- they couldn’t fight together. Each night, instead of fighting side by side as they usually did, Jake went one way and The Prince went another.

At first, being by himself terrified Jake, though he knew he had the means to fight. The man always had two handguns on his person, filled with ammo. His green eyes were keen, always picking up on the smallest detail, not to mention he had great strength. He knew there was nothing to worry about. Plus, if he needed backup, his cell phone would always be on him, ready to call The Prince if necessary. A few weeks passed with absolutely no problems. The only things off about the Crockers were the fact that they wore red eye contacts and painted their faces with red streaks. It was strange to Jake, but knew people grew desperate to mask their identity, especially if what they were doing could get them thrown into jail. Still, it was a strangely off-putting get-up compared to Jake’s simple mask.

Once two weeks passed without much happening other than the usual, The Prince picked something up on the NYPD scanner- something about a young man spotted robbing a bank single-handedly before running, seeming to fly on or with the wind. It didn’t take too long for the two to realize the gravity of the situation, automatically chalking it up to one of the Crockers. They’d never dealt with the offspring, though. At the same time, another call came in about someone else wrecking havoc across town. Without a second though, the heroes split up, The Prince going after the Crocker kid and Jake going after the other call. He’d heard something about arson and the location, but everything else had been lost due to his boyfriend slamming the scanner down.

As Jake made his way to the site where the arsons were taking place, his mind began wandering to he and The Prince- Dirk Strider. He and Dirk had been dating since sophomore year of high school, blowing everyone away with the fact that they were able to make it as a couple. Even then, as seniors in college, they were still together and only growing stronger. There were many times when Jake wondered how everyone would react if they knew of their secret lives. He wondered if they would still be as surprised, especially knowing that there was a certain trust that came with fighting side by side. Of course, truly thinking about it, there was a part of him that knew Dirk would get all of the attention. Jake was simply a sidekick, not that it truly mattered. He was just happy to be by the side of the man he loved while fighting crime.

The man shook his head as he approached his target, looking around for any signs of life or even arson, but he didn’t pick up anything. His bushy eyebrows furrowed as he took the scene in before, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Dirk’s number, holding the gadget to his ear as it rung. He continued looking around while he waited, seeing no signs of anything.

“Yeah, what?” Dirk asked, sounding breathless and making Jake wonder if he were chasing the one that was supposed to be causing problems in his neck of the woods.

“Dirk! I was wondering if that scanner gave me the wrong location. I’m at the place where the arsons were supposed to take place, or were currently taking place, and there’s absolutely nothing here,” Jake responded with a frown, resting his fist on his hip as he sighed.

The other line went completely silent. Jake was about to ask if Dirk were still there when he suddenly spoke. “Jake, we need to meet back up now. I think this was a tra-” Everything Dirk was saying was suddenly cut off as Jake tried taking a breath in, but found nothing. He couldn’t breath. Dropping his phone, he clung at his throat, trying to cough or reopen his closed airway- something. Jake wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew it was nothing good. He fell to his knees, mouth hanging open as he struggled to stay conscious but, unfortunately, the lack of air did nothing to really help him.

Before he passed out, he found himself looking up into the eyes of the young man being talked about on the scanner. Drat! It had been a trap. Jake’s eyes closed, but not before he caught a glimpse of the other male cracking a wide smile.

| | |

Jake opened his eyes with a grunt, facing nothing but darkness. He gasped, wondering where he could possibly be, until he moved his head, feeling the cloth around his eyes. It felt much different from his mask, cluing him in on the fact that it was, in fact, a blindfold. The man groaned loudly, his chest and head aching. He could only recall a few of the events that had occurred, one of which was being tricked and the other was not being able to breathe. Jake wasn’t sure where it had come from, but it terrified him, understandably so. Still, he tried to block that from his mind and turn his full attention to getting out of the situation he had found himself in.

As he moved his arms to remove the blindfold, he found them pressed back into his side with a sudden gust of wind. Fear clamped at his chest, causing his heart to race as he moved his head frantically, listening for any sounds that would inform him of where his captor was. Unfortunately, everything was silent save for the sound of wind in his ears, keeping his arms to his sides. Jake continued to move, not wanting to give up so easily- he refused, simply wanting to get the hell out of there.

“The more you struggle, the longer I’ll keep you there,” a higher-pitched voice spoke, a hint of laughter on the tip of his tongue. The voice forced Jake to freeze, forgetting about getting away for a split second before he began trying harder, wishing Dirk were there to get him the hell out of dodge. But he wasn’t and Jake had to accept that. He had to be his own hero, which was easier said than done.

Footsteps filled the air, echoing around the room. Jake wondered if they were in an abandoned warehouse or some place with large, metal walls. However, the movements created an ominous sound, forcing a shiver to move down Jake’s spin as he continued struggling, still getting absolutely nowhere in his attempts to free himself.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said, the longer you struggle, the longer I’ll keep you there,” the voice said again, closer that time around before it was nearly on him. Before Jake knew it, the blindfold was being snatched off his face and thrown to the side. The man found himself looking into the crystalline blue eyes of a male that appeared to be about two years younger than he, with brunette hair and a small gap between his two front teeth. There seemed to be leftover red paint on his face, smudged after trying to be wiped off. Had he not wanted to be in the silly Crocker get-up any longer? With a sudden burst of realization, it dawned on Jake just who he was looking at: John Crocker.

“Where have you taken me?” Jake asked, his voice wavering slightly. Of course, he didn’t want to come off as weak, what hero did? But he couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t stop his voice from cracking in the wrong places, and he definitely couldn’t keep the fear out of his voice.

John smirked. “Excellent question! Unfortunately for you, I don’t feel like answering it. I want to have a little fun; it’s been so long since I have. Honestly, all you have to do is comply and all of this will go by nice and easy.”

Jake didn’t like the tone he was using one bit. In fact, it caused another shiver to move through his body, only making the other man’s smirk grow. Jake didn’t trust it, but didn’t know how to get out of the situation. How could he? Whatever was holding his arms together was unbreakable, not even budging with his strength. It both intrigued and terrified him. “What kind of fun? And why do I have to comply?” he asked.

“Let me fuck you. I mean, I could kill you, but that isn’t very fun, plus I’d really like you alive, you know?” An almost inhuman giggle suddenly escaped the John’s lips as he bent down in front of Jake. “I’m going to do it anyway, but the more you struggle, the more I’ll make sure it hurts.” He then ran the tip of his index finger along Jake’s jaw, still wearing the smirk on his face.

Jake’s eyes widened as he processed the other’s request, gulping and biting at his bottom lip, unsure of what to do. His best bet was to comply but, at the same time, he didn’t want to. Jake was with Dirk, and he’d never been put into a situation where he’d be forced to cheat. Hoping his dilemma would strike some sort of compassion with John, Jake began speaking, “I- can’t. I have a boyfriend and it wouldn’t be right for me to do something like this.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. Jake knew Dirk would want him to go through with it no matter what, as he would do the same thing if he were in Jake’s situation. However, Jake hadn’t thought about it, thus digging himself into a deep hole.

John stood up straight, the smirk falling from his face. “Do you… actually think I give even the slightest of shits that you have a boyfriend? I’m going to do all of this anyway, whether you’re consenting or not.” He rolled his eyes, beginning to walk around Jake slowly, taking in the hero’s body and attire. “Do you actually dress yourself? This get-up is fucking atrocious.”

Jake decided not to respond, unsure of what to say anyhow. He looked around the large room he had found himself in, green eyes trying to figure out some sort of escape plan. He had a sinking suspicion that Dirk wouldn’t come in time; he was on his own. That thought itself absolutely terrified the sidekick and made him wonder why he had even gotten into the business anyway. Who would rescue him when he was in trouble? Nobody.

Unfortunately for Jake, just as he started cooking up some kind of plan, John decided to strike, stepping up behind him and gripping his neck, no doubt trying to weaken him. Jake began wondering if John would be too weak to do anything if Jake weren’t tied up and already weakened. However, the curiosity was plucked from his mind and replaced with fear he knew he needed to get used to. John pressed against him, one hand still resting on his throat while the other traveled down to his shorts, palming at his crotch.

Jake’s jaw clenched. John was being much too rough, so if his end goal was for Jake to get off, he wouldn’t succeed; not that he was complaining. Jake squirmed, trying to move his hips away from the other, without luck. John continued palming at his crotch, while he began thrusting his own hips softly, slowly, his cock hardening as he did so.

“You know, my mother said if I were to find you or your little boy toy, I should just kill you, but I’m being merciful. Honestly, you should really stop trying to fight this, Page,” he said, a smile brightening his face in the most sinister of ways.

“I would honestly rather you kill me,” Jake hissed through gritted teeth. At first he wasn’t sure why he said such a thing. Did he really want to die instead of just taking whatever John wanted to dish out? The answer was yes. He hadn’t realized it until that very point, but Dirk was the only one Jake would ever consider having sex with. Everyone was pleasing to him aesthetically, but they just weren’t him. Everything happening simply brought that thought to the forefront of his mind, making his head pound as he grew still.

John simply chuckled, not stopping in his actions. His other hand let go of Jake’s throat, moving downward and undoing his shorts, pulling them down his legs with slight difficulty. “Maybe I can arrange that once I’m finished,” he muttered, pulling Jake’s briefs down as well. Without warning, John sucked on his index finger before pressing at Jake’s entrance, pushing past the rings of muscle.

Jake squirmed, uncomfortable. It had been awhile since he and Dirk had had sex, meaning his ass wasn’t as prepped as usual. He only hoped John would prep him enough, though couldn’t actually see him following through with it. With that in mind, Jake simply tried relaxing his muscles, hoping it wouldn’t hurt as much as he was anticipating. John, on the other hand, moved his finger in and out a few times before adding another. His own cock was growing harder and harder, signaling the fact that he was ready to take Jake. Pulling out, John pulled his jeans down his legs, freeing his hard cock and using spit to lube it up. Sure, it wasn’t the best method, but he hadn’t actually brought lube along- something he’d probably regret later on.

“Please don’t do this,” Jake muttered, beginning to squirm once more. He knew what was coming and wasn’t ready. God, he didn’t want it.

John chuckled softly, spreading Jake’s cheeks and pushing in. He was- God he was so tight. The feeling was euphoric, causing John to tilt his head back while Jake bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to hold back the pained sounds that were threatening to escape his lips. His fists clenched, nails digging into his palms. Jake hung his head, feeling something tear, though he wasn’t sure if it was just a figment of his mind, brought on by the pain and fear of the situation.

The other ignored Jake’s plea, instead forcing himself in further until he was inside fully, his hips flush with Jake. “I’ve never fucked someone as tight as you, Page. God, you feel good,” he muttered, slapping Jake’s ass.

Tears gathered in the sidekick’s eyes as he let out a pained breath, his bottom lip bloody and trembling from biting at it. His fists unclenched for a moment until John gave a particularly sharp thrust, forcing a cry out of Jake. His heart began racing as John pushed him forward, though instead of crashing into the floor face first, an invisible force stopped him, holding him in mid-air with ease. He wondered what kind of power John had where he was able to do such a thing, but didn’t get to think for long as John delivered another slap and thrust to his ass.

John continued moving in and out of Jake, gripping his hips for extra support and leverage. The sound of Jake’s pained moans and cries made his dick twitch, forcing him to bend forward, trying to force himself deeper into his ass, his new goal was trying to find his prostate. Sure, just him coming would be an adventure, but making the man he was fucking come as well would kill him inside. Not only him, but The Prince as well. He smiled at the simple thought of it and arched his hips upward slightly. The loud moan that escaped Jake clued John in that he had found that spot.

The villain began pounding into him, unrelentingly; one of his hands located Jake’s cock, beginning to pump it quickly. It was still flaccid, though beginning to harden slightly. Jake grunted, trying to pull his hips away. He didn’t want to feel pleasure; it wasn’t right. He didn’t want to like what John was doing to him. Fuck, he just wanted it to stop. Jake wanted to get out of there, but wasn’t strong enough to do so, especially with his arms still bound tight to his sides. He couldn’t break out of it if he didn’t even know what was holding him in place in the first place.

After a minute or so of quick thrusts, John pulled out of Jake, walking to his front and gripping the sidekick’s hair tightly. Without a word, he guided Jake’s mouth to his cock, forcing him to suck it. Jake licked the tip, earning a moan from John. He then took the head into his mouth, sucking roughly at it as tears rolled down his cheeks. His green eyes closed, considering his options. At first, he thought of biting John’s dick, though knew it would only piss him off. Who knew what he would do? Instead, Jake kept his eyes closed, instead thinking about Dirk. He tried telling himself it was Dirk that was face-fucking him. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. Dirk was much more gentle with him- he took his time, whispered sweet nothings to him. John wasn’t Dirk.

Growing impatient, John gripped the back of Jake’s head, holding it still as he began thrusting in, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jake’s throat. He moaned loudly, his head tilting back as his hips moved faster. Jake gagged and choked, trying not to vomit all over himself and John’s dick, though he couldn’t stop the bile that rose. Saliva leaked out of his open mouth, dripping off his chin and onto the floor below, signaling the fact that the invisible barrier was no longer there.

As John grew closer to his peak, he let go of Jake, pulling his cock out of his mouth. He wanted to come in his ass, not in his mouth. Walking back to Jake’s backside, John jerked himself off, not wanting to lose the sensation that was beginning to overcome him. He pushed back in, his dick wet enough from Jake’s saliva. Once inside, he picked up a quick, rough thrust, gripping at Jake’s cock once more and jerking it in time with his hips. Sweat rolled down his face as he did so, though he forced a gust of wind to roll by, cooling him off greatly.

“Fuck… What will your boyfriend think when he finds you? Dead with come dripping out of your ass; fucked by someone other than him. God, he’ll hate you,” John hissed through gritted teeth as he used his other hand to grip Jake’s hair, pulling him up and against him. Their bodies stuck together due to the sweat, Jake sobbing at the words, the pain and, worst of all, the pleasure. He hated the fact that he felt good from what John was doing to him. He hated it, and he hated himself.

John’s thrusts became erratic as he moaned biting down on Jake’s shoulder as he came, going completely still, his body tense. Jake could feel his come filling him up, the tip of his cock rubbing against his prostate as his hand tightened around his own cock. It didn’t take long for him to lose himself as well, black dots appearing across his vision as he screamed. His own body tensed as his back arched slightly. He closed his eyes, sobbing his way through the orgasm as his body began convulsing slightly.

With a loud sigh, John let him drop to the ground- the invisible bindings disappearing as the sidekick fell. Jake’s arms shot out, stopping the force of the fall, but only slightly. He landed with a thud, quickly rolling onto his back and watching John approach him. He saw a reflection of the light in the building reflect off an object that he quickly realized was the blade of a knife. His eyes widened as he began backing up, though didn’t get very far- his back hitting the wall behind him.

John smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth as he knelt in front of the sidekick. He knew just how weak Jake was, which gave him the perfect opportunity to leave a nice gift for The Prince. It wasn’t enough that he fucked Jake, he really needed to leave his mark. The villain manipulated the wind forcing it to hold Jake down, keeping his arms and legs pinned to the floor. After making sure Jake was secured to the floor, he used the blade of the knife to slice the man’s shirt open, right down the middle. Once that was finished, he spread the fabric open, revealing Jake’s muscular chest. He smiled, knowing the blood he was about to spill would look great on his dark skin- creating a nice contrast.

And he was right. As he sliced at Jake’s skin, blood blossomed, running down his side. The sidekick screamed in pain, trying fruitlessly to get away from the knife and John, but it was no use. There was no way he could grow stronger than the wind, no matter how hard he tried. The screams were music to John’s ears as he continued carving- C-R-O-C-K-E-R. Once he was finished, he wiped away the blood with Jake’s ruined yellow shirt, admiring his scratchy handiwork. Jake’s chest heaved, a blank expression resting on his face.

“You’re one of us now,” John whispered, standing and wiping the blade off. “I hope to see you again, Page.” He then ran off, the wind releasing its hold on Jake, though he wasn’t about to move anyway. His body was on fire, exhausted from everything it had been put through.

With a soft moan of pain, Jake’s head fell forward, his eyes closing and darkness overcoming him.

| | |

When Jake came to, his body still felt as if it were on fire, though the scene had drastically changed. He felt… safer. Opening his eyes, he noticed he was laying on a bed, torso wrapped up. His mouth felt dry and his stomach rumbled, making him wonder how long he had been out, and who had found him. Dirk? With the thought of seeing his boyfriend again in his mind, Jake struggled to sit up, ready to explain everything that had- wait, what had happened? He could only remember bits and pieces, most of it not adding up much with other scenes.

His eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to remember, not noticing Dirk walking in with a glass of water. The blond male walked up to Jake, setting the glass on the end table next to the bed before sitting down on the edge. Glasses covered his orange eyes, but underneath was an expression of unbridled worry. It didn’t take long for Jake to snap out of his thoughts, realizing his boyfriend was in the room with him.

“Dirk?” he asked, voice raspy.

“Hey, man. Drink some water before you say anythin’ else,” Dirk responded, his voice soft and gentle as he crossed his arms.

Jake did as he was told, gulping down the cup of what tasted like ambrosia, though he knew it was simply water. Still, it felt like it had been years since he’d drank anything- his throat felt like a desert. Once he sat the glass back down, he looked at Dirk, not saying anything.

“It took me awhile to find you, and I’m sorry it did. Crocker took you somewhere off the charts, so it was hard to locate you. I had to get Captor’s help. Fuck, I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I would have ripped Crocker’s fucking head off for what he did to you. No, I still want to rip his head off. Fuck, I should have been there,” Dirk growled, speaking more to himself toward the end.

“It’s okay, Dirk. I- I know you can’t always be there for me, and that’s quite alright. It would have been nice to have you helping. I just couldn’t get free from John. He was much too strong for me.,” Jake responded, things beginning to come back to him as he spoke. Everything John did sneaking up on his mind, causing his hands to begin shaking. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a sidekick anymore. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be a hero, not with such danger facing him. But, at the same time, he didn’t want anyone else to go through what he did.

Despite the fact that apologies were still on the tip of Dirk’s tongue, he turned them down, gripping Jake’s hand. “You can stay out of the field for awhile- at least until I take down these fuckers. Rox said she’d help me out,” he said, looking away. While he wanted to work alongside Jake, he knew just how taxing it would be. He needed time to get over what had happened.

“Are you sure?” Jake asked, looking away. He was ashamed to look at Dirk, knowing just how much the man hated weakness.

“Fuck, of course I am, Jake. You need time to cope with this shit. Let Rox and I handle the Crockers while you try to bounce back from this, alright?” He scratched the back of his neck, a sigh moving past his lips. “I love you, okay? I was really fucking worried about you.”

Jake smiled, pleased with the fact Dirk was willing to wait and still admit his love for him. “Yeah. I love you too, Dirk.” Though the threat of the Crockers was still present even though he would be out of the field, Jake felt a little safer with Dirk by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo, this is so different from anything I've ever done! As soon as I saw the prompt, though, I got super excited and knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. I really, really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
